


Space Son's.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Two Beautiful Blonde's...Inside and Out!.Significant Similarities...





	Space Son's.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VTsuion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/gifts).



> For inspiring this work!

An adventurous, enterprising spirt.  
An impetuous youthfulness.  
Driven by ambitious desire's.  
Striving for personal achievement.  
Inspired by a great vision.  
Swiftly learning and growing stronger.  
Sensitive and readily resourceful.  
Tormented and misunderstood.  
A private path to tread.

Epilogue:

Destiny finally fulfilled.  
Ghost's laid to rest.  
An absent Father, made respectfully proud.  
A courageous self-sacrifice...  
For the greater good.

The (Tragic) End.


End file.
